


A daughter of Chaos

by Rosaline_Gold



Series: Chaos [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Gen, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaline_Gold/pseuds/Rosaline_Gold
Summary: On her 15th birthday the daughter of Joker and harley quinn ended up being taken down by the batman after her parents left her behind. But now a year later she is in the same hell hole her mother was in, will Amanda waller finally have someone just as crazy as the joker and twice as deadly as harley quinn? or will her parents find her in time and save her from Amanda waller ?
Series: Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901719





	1. Chapter 1

it had been now a few months after Avianna was sent to Belle Reve given her parents who ever they seemed to be had left her to die after they got into a car crash when she was 15 and had forgotten most of her own past expect for her first name. There seemed to be some news that someone named Griggs had mysteriously been killed but no one knew who or what was behind it in Aviana's honest option it didn't bug her at all. 

The last name she had been given was given to her by Amanda waller who she had yet to meet, due to Amanda waller's busy schedule and Avianna's lack of playing nice with the guards. Avianna sighs before letting out a small giggle as she was sitting in her hammock she had made from the bed sheets with in her cell thinking back to how she really didn't know much about herself expect for just her first name. 

Suddenly a huge group of guards surround her cell all of them were carrying stun shields which were giving off a loud popping noise. Which had brought Avianna out of her thoughts, Before long the main guard that Avianna had nicknamed " Regi " even though his real name was Capt. Reginald had showed up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reginald looks at Avianna with a big smirk on his face before saying " Avia ..Avia what is this now .. i thought we talked about this " 

Avianna lets out a small yawn before flipping out of her hammock and landing in the middle of her cell before looking up at Reginald and let off a small giggle " oh hi Regi.. " she said waving at Reginald seeing he was the one who had replaced this so called Griggs person.Then Avianna walked slowly over the edge of her bars and giggles a bit before asking " are you going to play with me today ? " 

Reginald chuckles a bit to himself " hmm last time we played you sent six of my men to the hospital and knocked out another ten after that ." he said before sending a huge amount of electricity though her bars of her cell which caused Avianna to be flung back and land against the back of her cell.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Avianna woke up she could taste a bit of blood in her mouth that was caused by a tube that was placed through her nose and into her stomach when it had scrapped part of her nose while it was being placed. Then avianna weakly looked over and laughed the best she could given how dry her throat was .

" what's so funny? " one of the lower ranking guards asked Avianna while the other guards where getting the meal replacement they used to keep her and the other inmates who didn't want to eat alive . 

Avianna smiles before licking her lips " why don't you come a little bit closer and i'll tell ya" she said with a bit of a new york accent which Avianna thought was a bit strange given she had no idea where it had even came from at all . The guard almost fell for Avianna's trick before Capt. Reginald turned around with the meal replacement in a syringe and glared right at him . Avianna pouts a bit " hmph your no fun Regi .." she muttered before Reginald started to push the meal replacement out of the syringe and though the tube leading into her stomach.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile in Gotham city the Joker was in his office at his and harley's penthouse apartment which was above their club called the laugh house trying to find any kind of information about his little girl who had been taken from them by the batman after the night Him , Harley and their daughter had just finished killing off griggs only to end up in a high speed chase with the batman which cause jocker to flip his prized purple lamborghini when he tried to jump a bridge that was out in the middle of the lower side of gotham city , after he had flipped his lamborghini both him and Harley managed to crawl out the front windshield but both of them forgot about their daughter who was laying in the back seat asleep. In the meantime Harley was in their now daughter's bedroom curled up on her bed clinging to their daughter's favorite stuffed animal she had since the day she was born crying her eyes out which was also getting a bit on the Joker's nerve's.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later after hearing nothing but Harley Crying for what seemed like a long time now , The joker walks out of his study and slowly walks down the hallway before stopping in the doorway of his and harley's daughter's room before looking down at harley who was now sniffling back some tears. " oh harls.. " joker said 

" oh hi puddin" Harley replied in a very sad tone of voice as she looked up at him 

Joker walked over to harley and sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her " come on harl's enough with the crying , you know i don't like seeing you in tears " he said to her as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Harley softly blushes as the joker pushed a single strand of hair behind her left ear before softly saying " i know puddin but i miss our little princess so much "   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Avianna groans a bit as she slowly woke up in the middle of her cell before looking around and noticing that her cell was now empty and the hammock she had made before was now gone . " really " she thought to herself as she closed her eyes again letting herself go into the depths of her own mind. 

Avianna always wondered why some time she saw what she thought looked maybe like a clown would be sitting next to her and saying something to her but it was all muffled to the point she couldn't figure out what this clown person was trying to say to her. Avianna looks at the clown with a confused look as another strange figure suddenly walks over to them and smiles at both of them before saying something that also comes out muffled expect for one word " princess " . then Avianna looked at both figures still quite confused by what the two of them saying but she also wondered what the word " princess "could mean and how it relates to her lost memory.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
After a while of laying in her cell Avianna slowly opens her eyes as she started to hear a noise slowly coming from a set of stairs that leads down to where her cell was located . Avianna slowly started to rub her eyes with the back of her her hands before sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest, as the figure walking down the stairs started to come more in to view Avianna could tell right away that the person standing now infront of her cell was no other then Amanda waller.


	3. Chapter 3

As Amanda waller stood in front of avianna's cell, a group of guards started to slowly surround her cell which avianna honestly didn't get why there was so many guards around her cell. Then avianna slowly moved herself forward towards her bars again and looked amanda waller in the face before saying "Are You an angel or the devil " , then avianna falls back laughing her head off. 

Reginald walks up and stands next to amanda waller who stared at avianna showing signs that she was getting annoyed with avianna's antics , " ma'am the rest of the team is ready and waiting " Reginald said to amanda before looking at Avianna who was still on her back laughing her head off. 

Amanda nods her head before turning around and saying " alright , light it up i want her out cold and with the rest of the team now " , then amanda walks away without another word. 

Avianna sits herself up and giggles as the guards that were around her cell start to slowly come towards her, before flipping herself out of her laying position and launches herself upwards and grabs on to the bars above her swinging herself out of her cell and locking half the guards in there. After getting herself out of the cell she was in Avianna looks at how many guards left she had to deal with , but suddenly everything what black as one of the guards snuck up behind her and knocked her out with some heavy duty sedatives.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few hours later after the sedatives had worn off , Avianna blinked her eyes a bit before looking around noticing she was tied down in some kind of chair which annoyed her a lot . " grr let me go " she cried out before getting a smack on the face by reginald who just smirked 

" sorry avia baby can't do that " reginald said before walking away from her, while another person started to walk in to view. 

Rick flag walked out from a nearby tent and stood in front of her and the other member's of this so call team avianna remembered Amanda waller calling it. " All right i know most of you remember me and my rule's but this time we have someone new in our midst .. say hello to Avianna. She is harley Quinn's Daughter " All the other members of the squad look at Avianna in disbelief that harley even had a child. 

Avianna looked back at all the members before yelling out in the strange new york accent again " what are you all ya looking at? .. now will someone please let me up from this damn chair ", even though in the back of her mind she wondered who this Harley quinn person was and why she felt like maybe this person might have answers to her forgotten past. 

Rick flag sighs before walking over to Avianna and getting close to her face " you will get up from that chair once we go over my rules got it ? " he asked her to which Avianna just nods her head and looks back at rick flag. 

Rick flag smiles a bit liking that Avianna was a lot more easier to deal with then her mother. " Alright then my name is Rick Flag and i'm your commanding officer " Avianna just nods her head again, " there is a nanomite bomb in your neck Avianna if you don't do as you are told .. i can blow you up , now for my rules.. you disobey me , you die .. you try to escape , you die , you otherwise irritate or vex me and guess what ? " 

Avianna suddenly shivers before whispering " i die ? " to which Rick flag nods and let's Avianna out of her chair. 

Avianna slowly gets up and stretches before pouting " so what i'm supposed to wear ? " she asked noticing all the other team members had costume's and everything. 

" over there sweet cheeks " one of the team member's said pointing to a trunk with the name " Harley Quinn " on it . 

" gross Boomer " Deadshot said before walking over to Avianna and holding his hand out to her " hey i'm Deadshot .. it's nice to meet you " he said which got a small smile out of Avianna as she shook Dead shot's hand. 

Then Avianna let go of dead shot's hand and walks over to this person's name Harley Quinn's trunk and dug around it for something to wear. As Avianna was digging in the trunk she picked up a small old looking photo of a women and man with green hair the same green hair as the man she sometimes saw in her dreams or when she allowed her mind to just wonder about , in the picture in front of the man and the women was what looked to be a five year old child with long blond hair the same blond hair as Aviana , Avianna almost thought the child in the photo looked a lot like her but she just wasn't quite sure , so she placed the photo next to the mallet she had pulled out of the trunk before going back to digging for something to wear. Before long Avianna stood up and started to pull off her clothes to get changed which cause a lot of the guys on the base to stop for a second and stare. Suddenly Aivanna stopped getting changed and said " What ? i had nowhere else to get changed .. you creeps " Avianna called out once she finished getting changed before picking up the photo and mallet , she placed the photo in to her bra so it was close to her and places the old mallet behind her head and walks towards the plane.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After everyone was sitting on the plane , Avianna looked at the other member's before asking " so i met deadshot who else do i have to meet " 

Deadshot smiles before pointing to Boomer " this is captain Boomerang , and over there is killer croc" Deadshot said pointing to Killer croc before pointing to katana " and that is katana . " 

Avianna smiles to all of them and nods her head " well nice to meet you all " she said before the plane took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Just after plane took off Avianna looks out a nearby window and started to let her mind wonder a bit , before letting out a small yawn and slowly fell asleep. 

As Avianna started to sleep on the plane , her mind slowly started to conjure up the same figures she had seen earlier that day .. and the same one as in the photo she had found in the person Harley Quinn's trunk, but this time something seemed off about them like they wanted to show Avianna something but what that something was Avianna wasn't sure if she should follow after them or not . Then Avianna stayed where she was standing for a little bit longer before running after the figures. The first image the figures showed Avianna was the Gotham city Zoo well more so the main gate leading to the Zoo.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Avianna looked at the gates to the Zoo and she tilted her head a bit " why are we here ? " she asked the figures 

the male figure with green hair looked at Avianna before letting out a high pitch giggle " we're here because of the suprise me and you mother have for you ? " 

" A surprise for me " Avianna thought before saying " you and my mother ? .. so who two know who i'm then " 

the women figure smiles " of course princess .. your our daughter now lets go ." 

Avianna smiles at both figures before following after them, after following them around for sometime in the zoo they all stopped out front of what looked to be some animal's cage then avianna looked at both figures before asking " why did we stop here ? " 

" your surprise is inside this cage " the male figure said before looking at the women who only nodded her head to the male before climbing into the cage. 

Avianna's eyes went wide as she watched the women climb into the cage but when Avianna looked at the sign that was in front of the cage " Arctic Grey wolves " she said out loud to herself then she looked at the male figure before saying " your giving me a wolf ? " 

" not just any wolf my dear .. a wolf cub " the male figure said just as the women was just climbing back over the cage with a small white and grey wolf cubi n her arms, once she was standing in front of Avianna and the male figure she looked at them both . 

" here you go princess " the women said before handing the sleeping wolf cub to avianna who looked at it before smiling at it let out a small yawn and snuggled closer to avianna. 

" i'm going to call you kalliope" Avianna said which pleased both the figures in front of her .

then out of nowhere a deep voice suddenly rang out saying " Ah Joker and Harley Quinn this is a bit strange even for you two and um who is this girl with you "   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
But just before Avianna could remember any more she got pulled out of her dream and looked around the plane only to notice Deadshot had his hand on her shoulder a bit 

" Are you alright ? " Deadshot asked Avianna 

" um i think so i just had the strangest dream " Avianna said back before pouting a bit before asking " um do you think you can tell me about this Harley Quinn person that all of you know " 

Deadshot smiled at Avianna " um sure Avianna " then Deadshot tapped his cheek a bit trying to think about what to say about harley but before he could say anything the plane had just landed 

" time to suit up kids " Rick said to everyone as he got up out of his seat 

Dead shot looked at avianna before sighing a bit " harley Quinn was one bad ass chick nothing stood in her way " he told Avianna as he got up out of his seat and followed the rest of the team off the plane 

Avianna slowly got up out of her seat before kind of just standing there watching the rest of the team leave the plane , then rick looked at her with a slight glare on his face " move it Avianna " was all rick needed to say before she ran to join the others


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly going to be a filler chapter till the last bit of it where is leads into the next chapter .. so if your not into smut then just don't read this chapter.

Joker smiles to himself within his mind as he led Harley back to their bedroom after managing to convince her to leave their daughter's bedroom with him . Harley was walking in front of Joker who was covering her eyes with his hands " puddin' how much longer till i can look " Harley asked with a bit of a whine to her tone. 

" You know Daddy doesn't like it when you whine harls " Joker said as they walked into their bedroom and removes his hands from her eyes slowly. Once joker's hands were removed from Harley's eye , Harley looks around their bedroom and squeals when she sees rose petals leading to their bed before laying on their bed in the shape of a heart . 

Then Harley turns around and looks at the Joker with a big smile on her face " oh puddin .. you didn't have to do this " Harley said knowing how busy Joker has been as he has been trying to find their daughter for a whole year now. 

Joker smiles at Harley before grabbing her left hand and guiding her towards the end of their bed then lightly pushing her down so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Harley looks up at the joker as she sat on the edge of their bed with a wide grin on her face as he slowly took off the dress shirt he was wearing before throwing it into a nearby chair After removing his dress shirt Joker slowly walks over to Harley and stands in front of her in his dress pants. Harley blushes before reaching up and grabbing joker's neck with her hands and pulling him towards her before she kissed him deeply on the lips, as his hands went under her shirt slowly started to lift it up over her head. Joker then throws Harley's shirt behind him before starting to trail kisses slowly down the side of her neck as Harley started to lean back on to their bed to which Joker follows on top of her . 

Harley softly moans as Joker kept on kissing down her body just before stopping right above her breast's and looking up at her , then Joker let out a low growl before ripping open Harley's bra and placing one of her breast's in to his mouth and sucking on it roughly . Harley moans louder as she felt joker starting to suck on her left breast quite roughly which she honestly loved when he was quite rough with her. Joker then started to massage Harley's right breast a bit with his left hand before slowly reaching down and working on taking harley's short shorts she was wearing off with his left hand , Harley moans out again before looking down at joker and blushes before she started to wiggle her hips as joker pulls off both harley's short's and underwear in one fell swoop before throwing both of them behind him . After throwing all of harley's clothing on to the floor expect for her bra which he just ripped open he pulled back from harley and looked down at her and smiles before saying " beautiful and your all mine . "

Harley looks up at Joker as both of his legs were on either side of her body and she smiles up at him before saying " I'm all yours puddin " which got a loud growl from Joker before he lifts up her right leg and places it on to his shoulder before starting to kiss the inside of it going as slowly as he could. Harley groans as Joker slowly kissed down the inside of her right leg , She really wanted him to go a lot more faster then he was . " puddin .. i need you .. please stop with this slow teasing " Harley whined out just as joker got to her entrance with his lips.

Joker looks up at harley and smirks to himself before saying " oh harl's be patience will you .. " Harley pouts a bit before looking down at Joker only to see him looking back up at her his mouth just inches from her entrance. 

" pretty ... pretty ... pretty please " Harley whispers to Joker which got a low chuckle from him before he places his tongue up against her entrance , before he pushes it in to her pussy nice and slowly. As he was moving his tongue around the inside of Harley's pussy .. harley pushes her fingernails into joker's hair and slowly started to dig into his scalp as she held him against her pussy , Joker groans against harley's pussy as she digs her fingernails into his scalp before starting to rub her clit roughly with his thumb. 

Harley moans loudly before digging her fingernails harder into joker scalp. "ahh puddin .. i'm close " Harley moans out

" come for me harl's .. come for daddy . " Joker replied

Harley throws her head back as she cums all over joker's face, after Harley cums she lays back on their bed panting as she was coming down from her high while joker moves his face from harley's pussy and licks his lips before looking down at harley smiling. 

" oh god puddin that was so good .." Harley said a bit lazily before blushing noticing the huge bulge coming from her puddin's pants as he stood in front of her now licking his fingers on his left hand, " looks like it's your turn puddin" Harley said before crawling over to him and placing her hands on to his belt and pulling it off and throwing it over joker's head before starting to work on his pants. 

Joker let's out a laugh as he saw his belt fly over his head before looking at harley as she started to push his pants and underwear down at the same time. Harley then licked her lips as she looks at Joker's cock that was in front of her before leaning up and licked the tip of it with her tongue slowly. Then she moved her tongue slowly down the whole underside of it before wrapping her tongue around it as her mouth covered it all the way to the base . As Harley's mouth covered his cock joker groaned as he felt the warmth of her mouth surrounding his cock , then he pushed his fingers through her hair before holding her head in place as he moved his hips roughly against her wonderful mouth. Harley looked up at joker and smiles around his cock as she saw how much he was enjoying fucking her mouth. 

Joker pushes Harley's mouth closer to him as he cums hard into her mouth before pulling back and looking down at her as she held her mouth open as if waiting for him to tell her to swallow back his seed that was now laying on her tongue, to which he just nods his head to her . Harley closes her mouth after seeing Joker's nod and swallows back his cum and smiles up at him . Harley lays back on their bed and giggles before saying " puddin.. make love to me please . " 

Joker smiles down at harley before replying with " your so good to me .. harl's " , then joker pushes open harley's legs and lines himself up with her before pushing himself into her. After going a few rounds together Joker was sitting up against the headboard of his and harley's bed while smoking a cigarette as harley sat curled right up to him next to him . 

" thanks puddin.. i needed this " Harley said before kissing joker's cheek softly. Joker looked down at his queen and smiled at her only showing his softer side to her and their daughter, the he takes a big drag from his cigarette and blowing out the smoke just as a knock on their bedroom door could be heard.

" what is it ? " Joker barked out getting annoyed him and his queen were being bothered. 

The henchmen that was standing outside Joker and harley's bedroom door slowly opens the bedroom door before walking in only to have a loaded gun pointed at his face. Joker was pointing his gun right at the henchmen that walked into his and harley's bedroom before growling out " you got three seconds to tell me what is so important that you have to come barging in to mine and mine queen's room before i blow your head right off " Harley was also quite annoyed that this henchmen didn't know the rules about bugging her and her king when they are in their room together. 

" WE .. We .. We " The henchmen stammered out while he was shaking scared from the gun in his face. 

"we what ? " joker barked out as he slowly pulled back the safety on his gun. 

" We found her sir " the henchmen said just before getting shot by the joker cause the joker felt like killing this weak henchmen. 

Harley looked at the now dead henchmen that was laying on their bedroom floor before looking back at joker and says " Took long enough huh puddin"


	6. Chapter 6

Harley sat on her's and joker's bed covered up by the bed sheet as she was going through her phone while joker was digging though his side of their walk in closet for his alligator skin jacket after already getting a pair of sweatpants with the word "Arkham " going down the right pant leg then he called out " harley do you know where my alligator skin jacket is ? " from deeper in their walk in closet. 

Harley looks up from her phone before letting out a small giggle as she moved from their bed and walked into their closet " Yeah it should be hanging exactly with all your suit jackets" harley said before wrapping her arms around joker from behind finding him with ease . 

" well it's not there Harl's " Joker grumbles before gently removing Harley's hands from around his waist , then he turned around and looked at her with a stern look which only got another giggle from Harley before she kissed the tip of Joker's nose. 

Then Harley reached into were Joker's suit jacket's hung and pulled out his alligator skin jacket and handed it to him before saying " here puddin.. i told you it was hanging with your suit jacket's ." Then Harley turned around to get ready herself before Joker lightly hits her on the ass " my little minx .. " Joker thought to himself as he slides on his alligator jacket before walking out of the walkin closet and over to Harley's vanity to fix up his hair a bit . Harley walks out of the walkin closet in her red and black diamond dress along with a pair of knee high lace up boots . 

Then Harley walks over to her vanity and smiles at the Joker after he finished slicking back his hair and putting on a few of his chain's before turning around and looking harley up and down a bit " you know harley we are going to get our daughter back .. not going to the club " he said just before Harley kisses him softly on the lips. 

" i know puddin.. " Whispers back to the joker after slowly pulling away from the Joker's lips 

After Harley changed her outfit for a second time into something more functional for what they had to do, which was a pair of simple short shorts and a black and red tank top with a pair of ankle boots, she and the Joker walked into the main room of the club that was now surrounded by a bunch of henchmen, but Frost the lead henchmen and Joker's right hand man was standing on the main stage waiting for Joker and Harley to join him. " Frosty is it ture ? " Harley asked Frost as she and Joker walked up to him and stood on the main stage with him. 

" Yes miss. Quinn it is true we found her .. after all this time we found her " Frost said before Harley squealed with joy and hugged Frost quickly before going back to Joker's side, 

Joker nods his head to Frost having huge respect for the guy before asking " so where is our daughter frost ? "

Frost looked at both Joker and Harley before saying " she was at Belle Reve but now she has been taken to Arkham asylum " 

Harley suddenly lets out a small gasp when she heard the name Belle Reve before Joker quickly pulls her into his left side and whispers into her ear " you okay ? " Harley looks up at Joker and gives off a small smile before just nodding, since her time in Belle Reve Harley has finally stopped breaking down at even the name Belle Reve which she thought was a good win in her books.


	7. Chapter 7

Avianna looked up at the asylum and thought to herself " so i go from one hell hole only to end up in another hell hole what gives ." Getting shaken out of her thoughts as Deadshot placed his hand on her shoulder before saying " come on kid .. we need to keep moving. " Then he walked ahead of her leaving her behind , so Avianna ran to catch up with the rest of the squad again.

As the Squad walked into the asylum it was very quiet and unlit even though it was supposed to be filled with the Criminally insane of Gotham city , but to Avianna it felt to quiet for her liking which she found to be a bit strange given she felt like she had been to this place once before but just couldn't place her finger on it. Avianna then sighs to her self before shrugging her shoulders a bit before looking around her noticing that the rest of the team seemed to have disappeared from her sight as she was still standing in the main lobby of the asylum. 

While everyone had left her, Avianna slowly walked through the halls of the asylum , it really felt creepy with how silent it was as she walked through one of the halls she had found leading off the main lobby, as Avianna kept on walking she noticed how many cells seemed to be either quiet or locked as she walked down this one hallway once Avianna made it to the end of the hallway she looked around before noticing that it branches out going either to the left or to the right. Avianna pouts a bit to herself before tapping her left foot as she tried to think of which way the rest of the team might of taken. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

meanwhile on the other side of the asylum the rest of the team were walking still looking for whatever they were sent to get for Amanda waller this time, they all agreed this was a bit better then Metro city but not by much. 

" Hey Avianna you been quiet this whole time .. are you okay ? " Dead shot called out think Avianna was with them this whole time 

" Uh you know mate .. that sweet little thing we just met isn't even with us " Captain boomerang said out loud 

Suddenly both Deadshot and katana turn around and look Captain boomerang with pissed off looks on their faces


	8. Chapter 8

Harley sat in the passenger seat of Joker's new Purple Lamborghini he had gotten a couple weeks after flipping his last one, she sat there looking out the window as Joker was driving towards Arkham asylum, the place where she and her puddin first met. But that wasn't what was on her mind at the moment, what was on her mind was the fact her own daughter had faced the horror's of Belle Reve just like she had before her puddin came a rescued her from there after her mission with the suicide squad was a success to the eyes of the one running the program Amanda Waller. 

Joker kept looking straight ahead as he was driving but then he said " harl's what's going on in that pretty little mind of yours ? " 

Harley turns her head to look at Joker not even noticing he had asked her a question at first " hmm what was that puddin? " she asked him kind of sounding like something was on her mind. 

" i said Harl's what's going on in that pretty little mind of yours ? " Joker said trying not to sound to annoyed for having to repeat himself to Harley. 

Harley sighs a bit before saying " oh sorry puddin i didn't hear that at first but to answer your question, i'm just really worried about our daughter .. i mean i know what that hell hole Belle Reve can be like and you seen how long it took for me to be okay with what happened to me there .. i just don't want our daughter to go though the same things i did. " 

Joker pushes his fingers through his hair and sighs before saying " if anything happened to our daughter Harley i vow to you that i'm going to hunt down Amanda waller and her merry men and kill every last one of them " 

Then Joker turned up the road that leads to Arkham asylum , after driving up the winding road joker makes a stop just out front the main building and turns to look at Harley placing his hand on her cheek . Harley weakly smiles at Joker as she places her own hand on his cheek before closing the gap and kissing him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile inside the asylum, after walking down a very dimly lit hallway Avianna noticed that she had found her way towards the offices of the doctor's that now worked at the asylum. But as she came up to the first door she noticed the sign hang on the door to her left had the name of some person called " Dr. Harleen Quinzel " the name kind of intrigued Avianna a bit and with that in her mind Avianna slowly pushed open the door in front of her before looking into the room slowly. As Avianna looked around the room she noticed what looked to be mannequins dressed up to look like the figures she had been seeing for a while now but the looked a bit different then what she was use to seeing them, " okay who's sick idea is this ..? " Avianna called out before walking over to the mannequins so she could look at them more closely. As Avianna stood in front of the mannequin that looked like the male figure she had been seeing she slightly started to begin wondering why she was even with this strange team to begin with. then as she turned her gaze a bit and noticed what looked to be some kind of files laying out on what she figured to be the female mannequin's desk. As she looked at the flies a bit she noticed the name on the file was just called 'Joker ' . 

" Joker" Avinna said to herself as she picked up the file slowly , while Avianna looked through the file that was in her hands , suddenly Avianna blinked her eyes a bit thinking that the male mannequin had just moved then she shook her head before placing the file back on the desk and making her way out of the room. As she walked down the same hallway she was had been walking down she noticed another door that seemed to be slightly open. Once Avianna got up to the door she noticed the sign just above the door say ' electroconvulsive ' which caused Avinna to make a bit of a pouting face as she tried to think what that word could mean. Then Avianna shrugs her shoulders to herself before giving up what the word ' electroconvulsive' could mean and walked into the room. 

After being in the room with the first set of mannequins, Avianna looked around the very dimly lit room which before seeing another set of mannequin's but this time they looked a lot different then the first set of mannequins she saw not that long ago. " okay this is just getting even more creepier the more i'm here" Avianna said to herself before walking over to this set of mannequins and looking at them for a bit before feeling like she should know who these mannequins represented but she just felt like she couldn't place her finger on it . After some time just looking at the mannequins Avianna sighed to herself feeling a bit frustrated that she couldn't remember anything at all " why can't i remember you " Avianna screamed in frustration still looking at the mannequins. After awhile of just looking at the mannequins Avianna got tired of getting nowhere close to finding either her lost memories or the team member's she had just met before coming to this strange hell hole of a place. 

Avianna walked out of the second room she had walked in only to follow the hallway the rest of the way only to come into a huge lobby area of the asylum as she started to looked around trying to figure out where she should be headed next . As Avianna kept looking around trying to decide which was she should head next , a shadowy figure slowly crept up behind Avianna and stabbed her in the neck with a syringe filled with a sleeping drug. Once Avianna had been stabbed in the neck by the shadowy figure she started to feel both dizzy and sleepy which Avianna honestly felt to be quite strange given she knew that she hadn't had anything to eat or even drink since coming to the asylum. Once the drug had taken full effect in Avianna, Avianna slowly collapsed onto the floor out cold which caused the shadowy figure to smile to itself as they picked up Avianna and took her some other place within the asylum. 

When Avianna woke up , she groaned a bit before looking around slowly still feeling somewhat dizzy, then Avianna suddenly heard a voice coming off in the distance .." Oh poor little Avia . " Which caused a chill to run down Avianna's spine a bit as she saw Reginald walk out from the shadows and that's when she noticed she was tied down to some kind of chair. 

" What ? " was all Avianna could think of ahs she looked at Reginald as he slowly started to walk closer to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Avianna looks at Reginald as he started to run his left hand down the left side of her body while he walked around her slowly seeing he had tied her down into a chair while she was out cold from the drug he had given her not to long ago , which causes Avianna to shiver somewhat before asking " why are you doing this regi? " . 

Reginald smacks Avianna's face hard before leaning close to her left ear and whispering " i'm doing this because of people like you, i lost the only family i had ." Avianna's eyes suddenly go wide with a mix of fear and realization that the person named Griggs seemed to be strangely related to Reginald. 

" Your doing this all cause of that Griggs person's death? " Avianna asked before she could feel Reginald's hands grasp around her throat ab it as he slowly started to choke her . 

" yes he was my older brother " Reginald hissed into Avinna's left ear as he tightened his grip on her neck . Avianna could feel her self losing consciousness again as Reginald kept on choking her. Reginald looked at Avianna as he kept on choking her .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the meantime, Joker and Harley had just walked into the asylum themselves looking for their daughter as they walked around they came across Harley's old squad which she forced to be apart of all knocked out and tied down to stretchers expect for Killer croc who was strangely hanging upside down from the ceiling. Joker gave a low whistle somewhat impressed by who ever took down harley's old squad in one fell swoop. 

Harley looked at her old team mates before looking over to joker " Puddin who would want to do this to them.. " Harley asked feeling a bit scared for her's and joker's daughter now. 

" I don't know Harls " Joker remarked a bit 

After seeing Harley's old team taken care of Joker and Harley kept on walking trying to find their daughter . As Harley and Joker walked down another hallway , joker wasn't showing it but deep down he was actually terrified something bad had happened to his little princess . As Joker and Harley kept on Walking joker noticed how quiet it seemed to be which made him feel somewhat unnerved which was normally never like the Joker in the slightest. 

Harley looked at Joker as she walked next to him noticing something seemed to be a bit off about him " are you okay Puddin? " Harley asked the Joker 

" i'm fine Harls it's just a bit to quiet .. even for my own liking " Joker replied as they turned down another hallway  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Avianna looked around her trying to figure out what was going on given the last thing she could recall was being choked by Reginald , but as Avianna looked around where she had ended up she started to think " i'm i dead ? " 

" Your not dead princess " came a strange voice off to the left of where Avianna was standing , when Avianna turned to her left she saw the same green haired man she kept having visions of , as Avianna looked at the green haired man she felt strangely calm and like she knew him from somewhere but she still couldn't place it. 

" who are you ? " Avianna asked the green haired man finally wanting answers to why she kept on seeing him when she would most of the times be a sleep in her cell at Belle Reve's 

" You don't know who we are ? " Came another voice but this time it sounded much more feminine , when Avinna turned to try and find where the voice had come from but instead the voice seemed to belong to the women Avianna some time saw when she felt scared and needed someone to protect her. 

" yeah i don't know who the two of you are but i feel like i should " Avianna said 

" the key lays deep within your memories sweetie " the Woman figure said before standing next to the green hair figure 

Suddenly a bright light started to glow around the bright figures , so bright that Avianna had to raise her hands above her eyes just to shield them from the brightness, As the brightness kept on getting more bright Avinna called out " Wait please don't leave me " but she suddenly couldn't make out what the two figures were trying to tell her given they both seemed to be much farther away from her then they were a second ago.


	10. Chapter 10

Just as the light had started to dimmed a bit, Avianna slightly gasps as she noticed she was still tried down to some kind of chair " what the hell ? " she cried out as she tried to move some of her limbs but due to the straps that held her down to the chair she couldn't do anything. Avianna sat in the chair thinking a bit about what those figures had told her " my memories ? " she whispered a bit to herself before looking around the room she seemed to wake up in .. " okay a big group therapy room .. how great Regi .. " Avianna called out wondering if Reginald was just watching her from the shadows again. 

Slowly out of the Shadow's walks Reginald with a big smirk on his face before he said " Ah i see you awake again .. " then Reginald walked over to Avianna and stood in front of her before going down to her eye level and looking her in the eye " now then we are going to play a little game Avia " 

Avianna looked at Reginald with a bit of a worried look on her face " What kind of game ? " Avianna stammered out 

" a Game where you tell me what i want to know and i don't hurt you " Reginald replied before slowly standing up and mentally licking his lips a bit given he was just imaging Avianna with nothing on then he looks at Avianna and smiles at her with a bit of a twist sick smile " now then shall we begin " Reginald asked Avianna 

Avianna slightly glubbed before slightly nodding her head to Reginald but in the back of her mind she was thinking ' what is is regi going to do to me if i fail to answer his questions like he wants ' Reginald slowly walked away from avianna before saying " okay for the first question, i know you were there the night my older brother was killed .. now i want to know why you were there ? " 

" i don't remember .. your older brother or anything like that " Avianna said quietly 

" wrong answer Avia " Reginald said walking over to her and pulling out a simple pocket knife 

" what are you going to do with that ? " Avianna asked with a bit of a trembling voice 

" oh i guess i forgot to tell you that for every wrong answer you give me i get to hurt you to my liking " Reginald said with a slight lick of his lips then he placed the pocket knife on the edge of Avianna's left thigh and slowly started to cut down it . 

Avianna let out a loud scream as the blade started to cut into her flesh a bit this caused Reginald to laugh a bit in delight at how much pain he was causing Avianna. " oh poor .. poor Avia no one is here to protect you "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere else in the asylum Harley and Joker were walking down one of the other hallways before Avianna's scream could be heard not far from them. 

" puddin .. that's our daughter .. i know her scream anywhere " Harley said before looking at joker with a really worried look on her face , Joker looked at harley and just nods his head saying nothing before running down the rest of the hallway before stopping in front of set of doors that seemed to be locked from the inside. 

" it's locked " joker growled before taking a few steps back and looking at the door trying to figure out a way to break into it 

Harley looked at her puddin before going over to the door and yelling " Hang on Avianna we're coming .. just hang on " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of the door Reginald kept on trying to get Avianna to tell him what had happened to his older brother but everytime she kept on telling him the same thing and each time he would cut her , first he started on her legs , then he moved up to her arms and now he was already on to her face. But just before he could make his next cut Harley's voice could be heard behind the locked door. Reginald walked away from the now Out cold Avianna who had her head hanging down between her legs . Then Reginald walked over to the door and slowly unlocks the door before quickly hiding himself within the shadows of the very dimly lit room. 

As Avianna sat tied to the chair out cold , she was once again brought to this strange place which she kind of figured was created with in her own mind " okay i'm back here again but this time instead of nothing it looks like a child's bedroom a very young child's bedroom at least " she muttered to herself before walking over to a small table that was in the middle of the room. On the table sat a strangely a small tea set .. Avianna looked at the tea set for a few seconds before grabbing her head in pain 

just as the pain started to settle out , Avianna blinks her eyes a bit before saying to herself " this use to be my tea set .. i use to have tea with someone but i wonder who that someone is ? " Suddenly out of nowhere the same figures Avianna had been seeing before Reginald had taken her and well cut her up were standing in front of her, the woman figure had a huge smile on her face while the male figure just stood there almost with a slight angered look on his face. Avianna looked at both figures before asking the Male figure " um why do you look so angry ? " 

" i'm angry cause i couldn't protect you ? " the male figure said to Avianna which just made Avianna more confused 

" protect me ? why would you be protecting me " Avianna said but instead of getting a reply she suddenly noticed her surroundings had changed and now she was outside. 

As Avianna looked at her new set of surroundings a sign had popped out at her " gotham city zoo" she said before slightly tilting her head " why or how i'm here .. " Avianna thought before suddenly a small grey and white wolf ran over to Avianna and looked up at her. Avianna knelt down to the wolf's level and noticed it was too small to be that of a full sized wolf so she figured it must be a wolf cub " hi there little one are you lost too" Avianna asked the wolf cub which only got a slight yip out of it. 

then the wolf cub turned and started to walk away from Avianna .. but stopped not to far away from her before looking back at her " do you want me to follow you ? " Avianna asked the wolf cub before running over to it " hmm i should give you a name how about kalliope " Avianna said as she stood next to the wolf cub , the wolf cub looked up at Avianna before giving off a small howl at its new name. 

" kalliope it is then " Avianna said before walking next to the wolf cub . After walking for sometime both Avianna and Kalliope stop in front a set of doors and just above the door was a sign that read ' family ' and that was it .


	11. Chapter 11

Avianna and her newest friend kalliope the wolf cub both walk through the set of door in front of them, as they walked through the doors was a small hallway with different pictures on either side of them. Avianna looked at each of the photo's as she walked noticing they all looked to be the same as the photo she had found in the trunk back at that army base she ended up at. After walking for some time Avianna noticed one of photo's seemed to be black like the night sky she sometimes would see in her cell from Belle reve. Avianna kept looking at that one photo before running her fingers around the edge of the frame before slowly moving her fingers towards the center of the photo but as her fingers ran across the center of the photo it caused ripples within the photo which caused Avianna to pull back her fingers. 

"Whoa that was strange huh kalliope? " Avianna asked kalliope who was sitting next to her. 

kalliope let out a soft yip as a response to Avianna's question before charging into the wall knocking the photo off the wall and jumping into the photo before disappearing from sight, which made Avianna surprised that kalliope would do that to begin with before slowly picking up the photo frame and placing it back on the wall only to place her hand onto photo before being sucked into the photo and it's frame. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After being sucked into the blaken photo, Avinna landed on the ground and looked around her " okay that was a little messed up but kalliope where did you go ? " Aviana called out as she slowly got on to her feet still looking around where she strangely was before seeing kalliope was in front of her which cause Avianna to run towards kalliope before letting out a small gasp as she saw a body that looked to be at least male to Avinna was tied up to some kind of chair, as Avianna walked closer to the chair the body that was tied up to it slowly moved it's head and looked straight at her. 

" help me please " the Male that was tied to the chair asked Avianna 

Avinna tried to say something but nothing ended up coming out ,suddenly from behind Avianna a loud laugh could be heard as a green haired male figure came up behind Avianna and placed a hand on her shoulder before asking Avianna " princess what are you doing down here ? " 

Avinna looked at the green haired male figure feeling somewhat calm and relaxed around him, then another figure that looked to be female appeared from out of nowhere and said " oh Puddin relax our little princess was doing nothing "

the green hair male figure growled a bit at the nickname the female figure with two long blonde pigtails with pink dyed end on her left pigtail and blue dyed on her right pigtail had called him before saying " Harls what have i said about that nickname " 

the female figure who had been called 'Harls' by the green hair male figure looked at him with a pout on her face before looking at the man who was tied up in the chair " sorry Mr. J " 

Avianna looked at both figures trying to figure out what was going on before pulled out of her thoughts by the man in the chair screaming out " let me out of this chair Harley i didn't mean what i did " which ended up causing Avianna to look at the man again before slowly coming to the realization what the hell was going on.


End file.
